


Fragment

by constantlearner



Series: Fragments, possibly in the manner of the people of the valley [1]
Category: Always Coming Home - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlearner/pseuds/constantlearner





	Fragment

It is the time for me to begin learn how to become an old woman.

I have not learned yet how to be a young woman.


End file.
